


Be my daddy

by noxxx, Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cheating, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Father-Son Relationship, Infidelity, Kinda, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Tony is Peter's stepfather, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxxx/pseuds/noxxx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina
Summary: Peter sabe que solo deberia verlo como un padre, pero se le es dificil cuando Tony se porta de aquella manera con el, en especial por las noches.





	Be my daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Infidelidad (Tony esta casado con la madre de Peter) y sexo consensuado entre los dos ;)))
> 
> Mary Parker se ve como Michelle Williams, al menos en mi mente jajaja
> 
> Agradecimientos especialas a Perla_Regina por betear este one shot !

Era un viernes tranquilo, Peter había llegado de la escuela algo exhausto y se había dedicado a leer un poco hasta que su madre, Mary, le preguntó si quería ayudarla a cocinar. Peter, como buen hijo que era, aceptó. El chico adoraba ayudar a la mujer en lo que fuese, eran muy cercanos, Peter podría confiarle lo que fuera a la mujer de cabello rubio y ojos amables.   
Bueno, casi todo. 

\- Tenemos que hacer un poco más de salsa, hoy seremos tres – le dijo ella cortando algunos ingredientes.

\- ¿Viene el señor Stark? – preguntó Peter curioso, intentando esconder su emoción.

Su madre sonrió asintiendo.

\- Pero Peter, puedes llamarlo Tony. Ya lo conoces, si hasta vive aquí. 

\- Lo sé, lo sé – se excusó el chico – Es solo que si le digo “Tony” siento que le estoy faltando el respeto.

\- No es así cariño – le respondió ella – Nos casamos el mes pasado y desde ese día él ya es parte de la familia – le dijo ella mostrándole el anillo en su dedo. Peter alejo la vista sutilmente, pues no quería recordar que su madre estaba casada con el hombre que él deseaba en secreto. Aún se acordaba del día que lo conoció y le dio la mano para saludarlo, se quedó hipnotizado con su belleza y carisma. 

El timbre sonó y Mary le indicó a Peter que fuera a abrir la puerta. Tony Stark se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, le sonrió y guiñó el ojo a Peter.

\- Hola, señor Parker – lo saludó.

\- ¡Señor Stark! – exclamó el chico, intentando evitar su sonrojo.

El hombre le despeinó los cabellos y pasó adentro. Mary salió de la cocina aun con el delantal puesto y recibió un beso en la mejilla por parte de su esposo. 

\- Hola, amor.

\- Hola – lo saludo ella – ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo, cariño?

\- Bien, pero fue agotador – se quejó el hombre quitándose el saco – No sabes lo tercos que pueden ser los ejecutivos.

Mary rio un poco y revisó el reloj en la pared.

\- Danos solo media hora y ya la cena estará lista.

\- No es problema, puedo ayudar a Peter con su tarea de matemáticas mientras tanto, ¿no? – le preguntó al muchacho.

\- Si a usted no le molesta… – aceptó el chico sutilmente. 

Tony se acercó hasta él para rodearle los hombros con un brazo, poniendo a Peter nervioso. La sonrisa ladina de Tony lo desarmó.

\- Claro que no me molesta, estaría encantando de ayudar en lo que sea a mi hijastro.

Mary volvió a reír y se fue para apagar el horno, sin darse cuenta de las intensas miradas entre el hombre y su hijo. Tony parecía que se comería a Peter con la mirada, y este estaría completamente dispuesto a eso.

 

La cena había pasado bien, Tony le había preguntado a Peter cómo iba en la escuela y qué carrera querría seguir. El chico respondió algo tímido, pero feliz de que Tony se interesase en su vida y lo que pensaba. Varias veces remarcó lo inteligente que era a pesar de tener apenas dieciséis años. 

Un par de horas después del postre, Peter se encontraba en su cuarto acostado sobre la cama y mirando una serie desde su laptop. Aunque estaba oscuro, pudo ver a su madre desde la puerta. Ya tenía el pijama puesto y parecía algo agotada.

\- Buenas noches, Pete. Y gracias por ayudarme hoy con la cena, a Tony le encantó.

\- No es nada, má.

Ella entró y depositó un beso en sus cabellos y le sonrió. 

\- Descansa ¿Si? 

\- Si, mamá - respondió el chico sonriendo al verla irse a su habitación. 

Chasqueó la lengua, sabía que Tony estaría durmiendo en la misma cama que ella. Pues claro, si estaban casados. Peter dejó la laptop sobre la mesa de luz y acostó la cabeza en su almohada. Sí, estaba celoso y no podía negarlo. Le encantaba ver a su madre feliz, pero se odiaba a si mismo por amar al mismo hombre que ella. Tony era su padrastro. Aunque no había crecido con él, este debía ser como su figura paterna y Peter debía verlo como tal, no como algo más. 

Intentó alejar todos estos pensamientos de su mente y decidió irse a dormir, ya eran como las tres de la mañana cuando se dio cuenta. 

 

Peter se despertó agitado de un sueño, respiraba entrecortadamente y por poco temblaba.

\- ¿Peter? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Tony, quien por lo visto se había despertado para ir a buscar agua, ya que tenía un vaso en la mano, y no pudo evitar oír los jadeos de Peter.

\- A-Ah… Yo… - el chico no podía modular palabras, así que Tony se acercó para sentarse en el borde de la cama y acariciar su espalda en círculos.

\- Shhh…. Respira. Todo está bien, estoy aquí – lo calmó este como si fuera un niño. Peter no pudo evitar sentir ese cariño fraterno por parte de Tony. El hombre le ofreció agua, poniéndole el vaso en los labios, y Peter aceptó que el hombre le diese de beber. 

\- G-Gracias – le respondió aun jadeante, reposando su cabeza en el hombro de Tony.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Una pesadilla?

\- N-No…

Peter agachó la mirada e intento esconder el bulto que podía sentir y seguramente era visible en su ropa interior. No era bueno mintiendo: había tenido un sueño erótico. Explicito, demasiado, y obviamente con Tony. Aún tenía presente la sensación de la barba del hombre entre sus piernas o sus manos tocando desde su espalda hasta los lugares donde el mismo nunca se había animado a explorar. Lo último que recordaba era que se despertó tremendamente excitado. 

Pese a estar oscuro, la luz que entraba por la ventana le permitió a Tony ver aquello que el chico tanto se empeñaba en ocultar con la sabana. Sonrió de lado y le tomo del mentón para hacerlo levantar la cabeza. 

\- Creo que ya sé lo que soñaste…

Peter no podía creer lo transparente que era ante los ojos del hombre. Antes de siquiera poder decir algo, Tony ya lo estaba palmeando por sobre la tela y tanteando su erección. 

\- A-Ah… señor Stark – jadeó Peter. Tony lo acostó sobre su pequeña cama para él mismo ponerse a su lado. Lo acariciaba delicadamente, sintiendo como la tela de la ropa interior del chico se humedecía ligeramente por la excitación del mismo. Peter lo miró mordiéndose el labio y entrecerrando los ojos, suplicó - ¿Me ayudaría?

\- Tus deseos son ordenes – le respondió Tony casi susurrando – Pero si quieres que te ayude, necesito que tú también me ayudes a mí.

\- ¿Y cómo podría ayudarlo, señor? – preguntó con un tono entre inocente y sensual. 

\- Primero que nada, necesito que estés completamente desnudo—dijo el mayor con voz ronca, incitante.

Peter levantó los brazos para dejar que Tony le retirase la horrible camiseta que usaba de pijama. Este miró y acarició su torso con ojos atentos. Peter era delgado pero al mismo tiempo tenía un cuerpo delineado y atractivo, un poco femenino si se le veía bien.

Luego dejó que Tony le retirara su ropa interior. El hombre sonrió algo perversamente al develar la rosada y húmeda erección del muchacho. Este se mordió el labio mientras sentía como se sonrojaba.

\- Ahora necesito besarte un poco, ya sabes… para estar listo.

Peter cerró los ojos al sentir como Tony lo tomaba de las caderas para empujarlo sobre las sabanas y tomar su boca de forma tierna, algo tímida. Apenas entreabrió los labios, sintió como la lengua de Tony se introdujo para conectar/rozarse con la suya. Peter no se quedó atrás y descaradamente lamió la lengua del hombre, éste hizo lo mismo y pronto ambos estaban dándose los besos más sucios que un par de amantes se podrían dar. Al separarse, un hilillo de saliva unía sus bocas y Tony limpió con su pulgar los restos de los labios del chico.   
Volvió a besarlo gentilmente y se separó para desanudarse la bata que utilizaba para cuando salía de la cama, Peter adoraba como le quedaba. El torso de Tony era amplio y marcado pese a su edad, mucho más atractivo que varios chicos de la edad de Peter. Luego se fueron sus pantalones deportivos, dejándolo solo en ropa interior. Peter se acercó para depositar un beso sobre el vientre del hombre para luego mirarlo a los ojos con una sonrisa pícara, y con cuidado deslizó aquellos Calvin Klein hasta dejar ver el enorme miembro de su padrastro. Peter lo tomó en su mano y lo acaricio un par de veces.

\- Deje que le ayude… 

El chico se estiró para darle un suave beso a la cabeza, y luego una rápida lamida. Comenzó a depositar suaves y lentas lamidas alrededor de aquella erección, delineando las venas de la misma con la punta de su lengua. Una vez que lo tuvo en su boca, Tony comenzó a dar pequeñas estocadas dentro de la misma. Peter las recibía con jadeos, y Tony le devolvía los mismos. No podía evitarlo, sentía como se estaba mojando y excitando de una simple felación.

Tony retiró la misma de la boca de Peter y se acercó para besarlo en la boca, no dejó de hacerlo mientras acostaba al chico sobre su costado y se posicionaba detrás de él. 

\- Ahora si… te voy a ayudar, bebé – susurro contra su oído, mordiéndolo levemente. Peter sintió un escalofrío y asintió. 

\- Sí, señor…

Tony acarició son sus dedos su cadera para poco a poco ir pasando sus dedos por una de sus piernas. 

\- Levanta un poco… si, perfecto – lo felicitó besando su hombro a la vez que le tomaba del muslo para elevarlo en el aire y poder posicionar su erecto miembro entre las piernas de Peter.

\- ¿Hoy no me va a…?

\- No, hoy no bebé. Aún es pronto y no te preparé, pero vamos a probar algo nuevo. 

\- ¿Algo nuevo? – preguntó el chico con una adorable sonrisita.

\- Si… quiero que aprietes bien tus piernas, y no las separes ¿Si?

\- Si…

\- Buen chico – lo felicitó nuevamente tomándolo de la mandíbula para voltearlo lo suficiente y besando sus labios de forma tierna.  
Tony abrazó a Peter con un brazo para poder atraerlo a su cuerpo y besar su cuello. El chico podía sentir el tronco de Tony junto a su entrada, provocándolo. El hombre comenzó a moverse de atrás hacia adelante, penetrando entre las piernas del joven. Mientras tanto, no dejaba de darle besos en el cuello y pellizcar sus pezones. Con su mano libre, se dedicaba a acariciar lentamente la erección del joven la cual ya estaba demasiado empapada de su excitación.

\- ¡A-Ah! Mmm – gimió el chico de forma demasiado aguda, obligando a Tony a taparle la boca pero sin dejar de mover sus caderas de atrás hacia delante. Peter podía sentir como su erección se frotaba contra su suave entrada y con la suya propia, excitándolo todavía más.

\- Shh... bebé, no hagas mucho ruido. Esto es un secreto entre tú y yo ¿Si? ¿Prometes no hacer demasiado ruido? – murmuró sensualmente en su oído.

\- S-sí… sí papi – accedió el joven jadeando. 

Tony lo besó en el cuello y aumentó la intensidad de sus estocadas, Peter bajó la mirada y vio como Tony no solo lo estaba masturbando con más ganas si no que también podía ver como la cabeza de su miembro salía y desaparecía de entre sus piernas. Era tan erótico, ver como el hombre imitaba penetrarlo pero sin hacerlo realmente. Tony también acariciaba su abdomen, de vez en cuando pasando una mano por sus erectos y rosados pezones para provocarlo porque sabía que era una zona sensible para Peter. Era demasiado placer para su joven e inexperto cuerpo.

El chico no pudo evitar jadear y gemir, aguantándose las ganas de gritar. Le parecía morbosamente excitante estar haciendo esto a solo unos cuartos de donde su madre se encontraba durmiendo, inconsciente de lo que su marido estaba haciendo con su hijo.  
Tony comenzó a morder su cuello, dejándole marcas que durarían días. Al sentir como apretaba sus dedos contra una de sus caderas, supo que estaba cerca. 

\- Peter… ah… - jadeó el hombre.

Separó los muslos del chico para poder ver su entrada y sin pensárselo, eyaculó completamente sobre esta, su semilla también había salpicado entre las piernas del chico. Peter sintió como aquel líquido espeso y caliente lo marcaba, como haciéndolo suyo. Tony volvió a besarlo en su hombro y lo hizo acostarse sobre su espalda, para poder besarlo en la boca.

\- Papi… - le pidió el chico con ojos suplicantes, aunque estaba oscuro Tony notó la lujuria en sus ojos. Incluso un poco del orgasmo del hombre había manchado su desatendida erección.

\- ¿Creías que me había olvidado de ti, bebé? – le dijo el hombre besando su frente – Prometí ayudarte, y eso es lo que voy a hacer.   
Tony escupió un poco sobre el miembro de Peter y lo tomó con una mano, subiendo y bajando la misma en lentas y delicadas caricias. Peter dejaba que sus caderas simplemente se elevaran para encontrarse con la mano de Tony, buscando toda la fricción posible. Con su otra mano, el hombre comenzó a acariciar el interior de los muslos del joven los cuales seguían manchados de aquel tibio líquido blanco. Su mano fue subiendo hasta encontrarse con la entrada del chico, acariciándola en círculos y esparciendo allí su semen.

\- Si… esto está bien ¿Te gusta, Pete? – preguntó en un tono bajo y hambriento, deleitándose con el placer del muchacho.  
Peter no podía hablar, simplemente asentía mientras jadeaba y se dejaba tocar por el esposo de su madre. Era morboso, pero le excitaba tanto que aquel que debería ser como un padre para él le estuviese haciendo este tipo de cosas. 

Tony aumentó la velocidad de su mano a la vez que seguía acariciando y masajeando la entrada del chico, este aun podía sentir aquel pegajoso y tibio líquido entre sus piernas. 

\- Vamos… córrete, por mi bebé… por tu papi.

Y así sin más, Peter sintió como algo explotó dentro suyo. Por un momento creyó ver las estrellas y se dejó ir. Al abrir los ojos, vio como ahora su torso estaba manchado de un viscoso y tibio líquido blanquecino. Tony tomo un poco de su orgasmo con dos dedos y lo mezcló con el suyo propio que aun manchaba el interior de los muslos de Peter. Sin pudor, se los llevó a la boca y probó ambos. Peter lo atrajo a un hambriento beso y sintió el extraño sabor del placer en su lengua. 

Tony usó unos pañuelos que había en la mesa de luz del chico para limpiar a ambos, luego volvió a vestirlo y lo arropó en su cama. El chico encontró esto algo morboso, ya que el hombre que ahora lo trataba como un niño pequeño hace algunos minutos atrás lo estaba besando y tocando como un amante. 

Antes de irse, besó a Peter en la frente, pero este lo tomó de la camiseta para atraerlo a un beso. Era dulce y algo cansado, pues los estragos del placer les habían pasado factura.

\- Buenas noches, papi – le dijo el chico de forma algo burlona y sensual.

\- Igualmente, mi niño – le respondido el hombre en el mismo tono, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos - ¿Prometes no decirle a tu madre?

\- Ya sabes que nunca lo haría – le aseguró Peter acariciando la mano de Tony, la cual tomaba la suya – Es un secreto entre tú y yo.

\- Me alegra oír eso – le aseguró dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla.

Cuando Tony se fue, Peter sonrió para sí mismo. Tal vez podría acostumbrarse a esto. Además, Mary le había dicho que Tony ahora era como su padre y que debían pasar tiempo de calidad juntos. Peter solo estaba haciendo lo que su madre le pidió ¿No? 

Mientras ella no se enterara… Peter y Tony seguirían pasando tiempo de calidad, tal como “padre” e “hijo”.


End file.
